Tabitha Gibbs
by LostLoveLive
Summary: Gibbs has a 12 year old daughter named Tabitha and is married to Jenny Shepard. WARNING: May contain spanking in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warning: May contain spanking of a minor**

Tabitha 'Tabby' Gibbs is twelve years old and is the daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs who is married to Jenny Shepard. The bad thing about being the daughter or Gibbs is that you can never get away with anything. He knows everything; at least his team and daughter believe that. Tabby told herself she should have remembered this when she got in that fight with the meanest kid in the school. Gibbs had to come and pick her up and he wasn't happy. Jenny was busy with important business, so Gibbs had to leave in the middle of an investigation.

"Tabitha Grace, why was a fight the first thing you chose?" Gibbs asked when they got in the car.

"Sophie is the meanest kid in school and she always picks on me and my friends. I finally got tired of it and I had to stick up for my friends." Tabby said.

"We'll talk about this more later. You will go down to Abby's lab until it's time to go home."

"Why can't I go into mom's office?"

"She has some important business. Are you going to stay in Abby's lab?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Ok," Gibbs said pulling into the parking lot of NCIS, "let's get us down to Abby's lab."

In a matter of minutes Tabitha found herself in Abby's lab with her dad talking to Abby about making sure Tabby didn't leave the room and overall didn't have any fun. "Don't worry dad, I won't leave unless I have to." Tabby said. Gibbs nodded and left.

"So, you got in a fight?" Abby asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, technically it was self-defense. Unfortunately, I know that dad doesn't see it that way and I guess I don't either." Tabby said.

"Do you have any homework to do?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, of course, I have three days of school work I have to do." Tabby said grabbing her bag and pulling out her math book and started working on the problems. After about an hour she got extremely bored. "Abby, can I play a game?"

"No, Gibbs said no games." Abby said.

"Please Abby! Just a five minute game! My dad won't even know."

"Tabby, have you forgotten that your dad is the all-knowing Gibbs."

"No. I'm just extremely bored." Tabby said as they head the elevator ding.

"Tabby, go upstairs." Gibbs said coming up to them.

"Why? I thought I was staying down here until we went home."

"There is a change of plans." Gibbs said. "And take your bag with you." Tabby got up and left Abby's lab.

"Gibbs, what wrong?" Abby asked.

"One of the bodies found was that of a twelve year old girl from Tabby's school. Her name is Rose and both she and her father were shot. I don't want Tabby finding out until later. Rose was one of Tabby's friends. She always came over to our house and spent the night."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Sometime tonight." Gibbs said unknown to him that his daughter had heard the whole conversation. Tabby ran up the stairs to the bullpen before Gibbs's caught her.

"Hey, Tabby Cat, I heard you got into some trouble." Tony said when Tabby came into view.

"I don't want to talk about it Tony." Tabby practically growled it out.

"No need to get angry, Tabby." Tony said.

"Tony, leave her alone. She had a bad enough day already without you torturing her." McGee said.

"Do you know if my mom's free or not?" Tabby asked. She wanted to cry and she knew her mom would comfort her and not ask too many questions.

"I don't think anybody is up there with her." McGee said.

"I'm going to go see my mom." Tabby said leaving her bag by Gibbs desk and walking up the stairs to her mom's office. She knocked on the door and waited for her mom to say enter and then ran to her mom and started crying. Jenny led Tabby over to the couch and they both sat down. Tabby cried into her mom's shoulder while Jenny tried to comfort her. Gibbs came barging through the door a few minutes later angry at his daughter for leaving the bullpen until he saw her crying.

"What's going on?" Gibbs said sitting on the other side of Tabby.

"I have no clue; she just came in here crying." Jenny said.

"Tabby, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked. Tabby just stayed quiet. She couldn't tell him what she overheard. "Tabby, please tell us what's wrong."

"I can't!" Tabby said.

"Why?"

"You'll be mad at me?"

"Maybe, but it's better for you to tell me then for me to find out a different way."

Tabby took a couple breathes, "I overheard you talking to Abby about the case."

"So you eavesdropped on me."

"Yes, daddy." Tabby said.

"Tabby, I wanted to wait until we got home. I not mad at you and I'll just give you a warning about the fighting, but this is the only time that this will happen."

"Yes, daddy." Tabby said.

"Tabby, I'm about to leave, you can come with me if you want to, or you can stay here with your dad." Jenny said.

"I'll go home."

"Where's your bag?"

"By dad's desk."

"Go grab it and I'll meet you down there."

"Ok," Tabby said leaving the office.

"Hey, Tabby Cat, did you get in trouble for leaving?" Tony said with concern.

"No." Tabby said grabbing her bag.

"Tabby, what wrong?" Abby said coming into the bullpen. Tabby just started crying all over again. Abby ran over and started hugging Tabby and was surprised when Tabby hung on to her until Jenny came down.

"Tabby, let's go." Jenny said. Tabby let go of Abby and followed Jenny to the car. Jenny was happy Tabby had been suspended. Tabby needed the comfort of her family for next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warning: May contain spanking of a minor**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and the favorites/alerts.**

On the way home Tabby stayed quiet, lost in thought. Jenny tried to talk to Tabby but got only an occasional nod. "Tabby, I think it might be a good idea for you to get some sleep. You'll have to go to NCIS tomorrow because both your dad and I work." Jenny said when they got home and inside the house. Tabby nodded and went upstairs to her room, changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed.

When Gibbs got home he went upstairs to his daughter's room and peeked in. When he saw his daughter was still awake he went in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Tabby, get some sleep."

"I can't, I keep thinking about Rose." Tabby said.

"Tabby, I know it's hard, but at least try." Gibbs said. Tabby nodded and Gibbs tucked her in.

"Dad?" Tabby said as Gibbs was about to leave.

"Yes."

"Is this how you felt when Kate died?"

Tabby had been born a year after Kate died but had heard a lot about her. Gibbs thought for a second, "Yes, Tabby." Gibbs said walking out of the room and closing the door. After a while tabby finally fell asleep and didn't wake up until Jenny knocked on her door at five in the morning. Tabby woke up with a yawn and went downstairs.

"How did you sleep Tabby?" Gibbs asked.

"Bad. I feel like I haven't slept. Can I have coffee?" Tabby said.

"No, not until your older and I think you and caffeine are a bad match."

"Dad, what am I doing today?"

"You will be in Abby's lab unless you want to go to your mom's office."

"I'll go to Abby's lab. Dad? Was yesterday a dream? Or is Rose really dead?"

Gibbs stayed quiet for a second, thinking about what to say. "Yes, she's dead, but I promise we will find whoever hurt her and her dad."

"I trust you dad." Tabby said as her mom came in.

"Tabby, get ready to leave. You have thirty minutes." Jenny said.

"Yes, mom." Tabby said getting up and leaving the table.

"Jethro, where is Tabby going today?" Jenny said.

"She wants to go to Abby's lab." Gibbs said.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Not sure, but Abby is able to talk to Tabby better than either of us can."

"I'm ready." Tabby said coming into the kitchen. Tabby had her backpack in her hand because she still had a lot of homework to do.

"Come on, Tabby. You can ride with me." Gibbs said. Tabby followed Gibbs out to the car and got in after putting her bag in the back.

"Dad, why can't I stay home? I don't want to go to NCIS knowing my friend is dead beneath my feet." Tabby said as Gibbs started driving.

"We don't want to leave you home alone right now." Gibbs said.

"Why? A lot of kids my age are allowed to stay home alone."

"Because, we like to know you're safe. We don't know what could happen if you stayed home alone."

"Mom told me you used to live alone with the front door unlocked; at least I would lock the door."

"Tabby, after this case is over, we'll talk about it."

"Ok." Tabby said. When they got to NCIS, Tabby went to Abby's lab and walked in. "Hi, Abby."

"Hi, Tabby. Where's Gibbs?" Abby said.

"I'm here Abbs." Gibbs said walking into the room. "Tabby can you wait outside for a second?"

"Yes dad." Tabby said walking out. Gibbs shut the door as soon as Tabby was out of it.

"Whatcha got Abbs?" Gibbs said after he shut the door.

"There are at least three other cases of a Marine father and his daughter getting killed. The person who did this was good. He didn't leave any fingerprints, no hair, nothing. He's like a ghost."

"Ok, Abbs, if you find something let me know."

"Gibbs, there is one more thing. This guy is going for former Marines as well. The last two reported cases were former Marines and their daughters."

"Don't worry, Abbs, nothing is going to happen to us. We'll go back out today and see if we can find anything that this guy slipped up on." Gibbs said giving Abby a kiss on the cheek. He then opened the door and told Tabby she could go back in.

"Tabby, I'm sorry about Rose. We can talk if you want to." Abby said.

"I don't want to talk right now." Tabby said. She was busy coming up with a plan to say goodbye to Rose. "I'm going to work on some homework."

"Ok." Abby said watching Tabby sit at her desk and start working on school work. After a couple hours Tony found the gun that had been used and brought it to Abby, which meant she was too busy trying to find fingerprints to notice Tabby sneaking out of the lab. Tabby made it to autopsy and she stepped in, making sure Ducky and Jimmy weren't in there. She looked at the two autopsy tables that had people on it and saw Rose. She went over to Rose's body and looked at it. She was frightened by it.

"Rose, I wish you were alive. We could've defeated Sophie together. I don't think any of our other friends know you're dead. At least not yet, they'll know on Friday when I go back to school. My dad promises to find whoever did this to you." Tabby said.

"Tabitha, what are you doing here?" Ducky said coming up behind Tabby.

"I wanted to say goodbye to Rose." Tabby said.

"This is no place for a child."

"I know, but I wanted to say goodbye and I also wanted proof of what my dad said."

"Did you get your proof?"

"Yes, and now I wish I didn't. I think this might give me nightmares."

"Maybe. Let's get you back up to Abby's lab." Ducky said leading Tabby to Abby's lab. When they got to Abby's lab, Abby ran and gave Tabby a hug while Gibbs stood there looking at her.


End file.
